Going For The Gold
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Darcy Lewis is an Olympic snowboarder for the US and Loki Laufeyson is an Olympic figure skater for England. But when the two cross paths at a party, what will become of the two. Rated T because it isn't K but it's not M. The idea was suggessted by the lovely gardenofidunn on tumblr. Needs a new cover image Winter Olympics AU. Fosterson and Tasertricks
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this was a prompt/idea that I saw on tumblr and I got permission to write a fic about it, so here it is. My tasertricks Winter Olympic AU. I meant to post it earlier but I'm sick (my yearly round of broncitis, and it's bad this year because it didn't come last year) and I'm going to call this my valentine's day fic because I've been sleeping all day and slacking off. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"And coming up to the gate now is Miss. Darcy Lewis boarding for the united states!" The announcer says over the intercom. Darcy looks at the course, this one was real tricky, she had run it this morning and had fallen three times. Slopestyle was brutal. She adjusted her helmet and then began, jumping on the rail. Not concentrating on the crowd, but on the end of the course, running through her routine in her head as she did her tricks and jumps. She could just picture herself standing on that podium, the gold medal around her neck. She smiles and then squints as it comes to the part of the course that tripped everybody up. She closes her eyes and jumps, and feels herself land, and then her butt hits the snow. She quickly recovers and gets down to the end and says,

"Damn it!" Really loudly. And then takes her board off of her feet and lifts up her goggles, taking her earphones out of her ears.

She walks over to her manager Jane who pats her back and says,

"Good run, shake it off!" And hands her water. Darcy takes a large sip and looks at the scoreboard.

"71.85 for Darcy Lewis! Putting her in third place at the moment, but as you know folks, this is only the qualifyings and we've got two more rounds to go before the finalists are announced!" The announcer says. Darcy nods her head and says,

"Good, but not my best."

"Well you've still got two more runs and then the finals. You've been preparing since you were seven and you got that snowboard for your birthday." Jane says. Darcy smiles. When she was little she always loved to steal her brothers skateboard and snowboard, until her parents gave her one of her own. Since then she went on yearly vacations with her family to a ski resort where she would always take the most dangerous slopes at top speed on her board. The perks about having your manager be your best friend from when you were growing up is that they remind you of little things like that.

"I know, I'd feel better if my parents were here though." Darcy said.

"Well it's their fault for being too paranoid to book a ticket and hotel. Now come on, you've gotta get prepared for your next run, which is in thirty minutes." Jane said leading Darcy over to the ski lift.

~88888888888888888888~

"And next on the ice is Loki Laufeyson skating for England" The announcer calls. Loki takes a deep breath and then skates out, waiting for his cue to start his routine. He could see his brother Thor in the crowd, but could mainly hear him.

"GO BROTHER!" Thor bellowed and Loki saw his mother swat him and shush him. Loki heard the music cue and began. He was calmly skating at first, doing a basic routine like he did in ballet when he was a teenager. And then he jumped spinning slightly, as the music played on. When he stuck the landing on one leg, skating backwards until he slowed down to almost a stop, put his back leg down and began to do a quick spin, the crowd let out a calm cheer. And he then continued his routine, this time a bit faster because the music sped up. It was one of his favorite songs to skate to. He closed his eyes and then jumped spinning and landed. But he bobbled when he landed, losing his balance for almost a second, hoping he could cover it up he pulls off a twirl before going into his final spin.

Loki sits down and takes off his skates. Looking at the scoreboard, this was qualifying and finals would be tomorrow.

"Brother!" Thor booms happily handling Loki his water bottle.

"I bobbled." Loki says cursing internally.

"But you did not fall! And that is good!" Thor says smiling as Loki took a sip, choking when his score was announced,

"-And first place for the men's qualifying has been taken by first time Olympian Loki Laufeyson from England with a 100.95 Congratulations guys, we'll see you in two days for the finals!" The announcer says before shutting off the intercom and people began to file out. Thor picked Loki up in a bone crushing hug.

"Congratulations brother!" Thor says. Loki smiles a rare smile and says,

"Thanks, now get off of me." Thor lets go of Loki and claps him on the back.

"Come now we must celebrate!" Thor booms.

"Actually I'm heading back to my room to rest. Tell mother and father that I say hello." Loki says before getting on his shoes and swinging his skates over his shoulder before walking out.

* * *

**Expect another chapter soon, but I'm not promising anything for today because I'm exausted. **

**Have a Happy Valentines Day :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa I'm back, two chapters in one day? Unheard of. Then again I began writing this yesterday because I've had no school since Thursday due to this stupid snowstorm that hit my area, and I'm like on chapter 7 or something. So I may be updating more frequently then you think because I actually am starting to feel better. So I'm trying not to be too much of a bum or anything because I have to get better in order to go to my friends house tomorrow. Long story short all of us are forever alone and instead of going to my school's winter formal we're going over to her house. But I'm sick so I may not be able to go. But anyway! Here's the second chapter of this fic that I am posting in honor of both the Winter Olympics and Valentines Day.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"God come on please." Darcy prays as she closes her eyes and waits for her name to be called on the qualifiers list.

"And Miss. Darcy Lewis qualifying with a 95.5 final run, putting her in first place!" The announcer says.

"YES!" Darcy says doing a fist bump and hugging Jane as she climbs over the barrier.

"Oh My God!" Jane says excitedly

"I'm going to finals!" Darcy says excitedly.

"I know, want to go out to eat in order to celebrate?" Jane asks.

"As amazing as that sounds, I'm tired of seeing the snow. I'll probably head up to my room and unravel with my four best friends, television, ice cream, and alcohol." Darcy says.

"Don't drink too much, you have finals training tomorrow night and I don't want you throwing up." Jane says.

"I won't-" Darcy begins but then her phone bings. She picks it up and grins reading a text message.

"What's that grin about?"

"Apparently the figure skating teams of the world are throwing a party in celebration of the completion for the group skaters and I've just been invited." Darcy says grinning.

"But you don't skate." Jane points out.

"I made a few friends on the plane over here. One of them's from Florida, I mean ice skating in Florida, who knew? And I'm totally in." Darcy says grinning and then putting her phone back in her pocket and her gloves back on just as a reporter came over to her.

"I'm here right now with 19 year old snowboarder Darcy Lewis." The blonde began. Jane handed Darcy another water bottle as Darcy finished her first one. The blonde turned to Darcy with a microphone and says, "So how does it feel to be a first-timer going to the finals?"

"Um, great honestly. I knew I could do it, but I've been out of practice for a while. You don't get too much snow in New Mexico. And I'm 21, not 19." Darcy says laughing.

"So how do you practice?" The blonde asks.

"Well I skate-board during the summers and then whenever I can I go up to a ski-resort where they have the best slopes." Darcy says. The blonde laughs and then asks.

"So my colleague Dan wanted me to ask you if you're seeing anybody?" Darcy snorts and says,

"Nope. Right now I'm free. But I don't know how much longer, I mean there are some pretty fine guys here and I'm willing to pounce." Causing Jane to sigh and hit her arm as she rubs her hands together for warmth.

"Well then thank you for your time and good luck in finals!" The woman says before the camera turns off and the woman moves down.

~0000000000000000000~

Loki was just coming out of the locker room, changed into normal clothing, his long black hair in a ponytail when a reporter came up.

"I'm here with figure skater Loki Laufeyson who beat the American favorite in the mens' finals." The dark haired man said before turning to Loki,

"So how exciting was it out there, knowing that you got a near perfect score?" The man asks.

"Um it was great actually, I actually bobbled coming off of my last jump and I was just glad I was able to cover it up." Loki says into the microphone slightly annoyed just wanting to go home and unwind before he was going to be forced to go to that stupid world party the Americans were throwing to celebrate their win in the pair skating to be 'good sports'.

"Wow, and is it true that you and your brother, who is a well known soccer player for England's team, are moving to New York?" The reporter asks.

"Not New York specifically, my brother met this woman online through an old friend of ours and they have been good friends for a few years and would like to have romantic relations with each other, but the woman was not comfortable doing that without meeting him in person. And apparently she's coach to one of the women snowboarders. And from what I know if all goes well here my brother is going to fly back to America with the woman to try out the romantic relations and as I am constantly bored of the scenery in England, I will most likely move near the two." Loki says.

"Oh! Do you know the name of the woman she is in charge of?" The reporter asks.

"No I do not." Loki said.

"Too bad, anyway will we be seeing you skate for the American team next time this comes around?" The man asks.

"Maybe, it depends on where my life chooses to take me." Loki says.

"That's awesome. Well good luck in the finals and we'll see you in two days." The reporter says before moving on to talk about the rink.

Loki rolled his eyes, honestly those reporters were so annoying. Always sticking their noses into other people's business. He sighs and then begins the short walk to his hotel room.

* * *

**Enjoy the rest of your day :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay let me just put this out there to save anybody any "pain"**

**I do not watch Olympic Figure Skating. I never have and I don't have an interest to. If I'm being honest Figure Skating is probubaly one of my least favorite sports to watch. And before everybody blows up at me for saying that let me say my logic, Figure Skating to me is confusing and all it is to me is talented people not falling on their butts while on ice. So thank you to the Guest Reviewer who explained it to me, that did make it less confusing**

**To clear up about Loki's score, I looked on Google to see what the score for the mens figure skating was and I copied the score for the first place. Because silly me, don't know anything about it. So I was under the impression that it was like most sports and had a qualifying and finals, both being two separate scores. **

**And to answer your question, no it is not taking place in the actual sochi olympics. It does take place in sochi because vancouver was sooo 4 years ago *ba dum tsss* but there's make believe athletes and not the real ones. **

**But anyway, on with chapter three. (sorry for waiting until after the games were over to update, I've been busy with school and drama and everything)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy takes off her winter gear the second she gets home and strips down until she's in her undersuit. (which consisted of tight leggings, and a tank-top) She sighs and then goes to her small kitchen taking a bottle of wine out of the cabinet and pouring herself a small glassful.

"Can't arrive to the party drunk." She mutters to herself as she takes a small sip before sitting on her bed and deciding to watch the interviews from that day. She watches her own and realizes just how much of an idiot she is in front of the camera.

"Hi I'm Darcy Lewis and I don't know how to act when a camera is pointed at my face." She mutters to her television self before taking a large sip of wine, and turning of the television before putting her now empty wine glass in the sink and heading to take a shower.

Darcy washes her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner, scrubbing all of the sweat off of her from boarding for hours on end under layers of winter stuff. And she sings along with the I-player she had hooked her phone to on the sink. She smiles and then does one final rinse with a nice and strong scented body wash before stepping out.

She puts her hair in a towel and wrapped her body in a towel as well before going to her suitcase and slipping on some underwear after drying herself. She then pulls out a dress she had packed just in case something like this happened. It was a skin tight dark green dress that had sleeves up to her elbows, a plunging neckline, and came to just under her fingertips when she put her arms down. She grins and lays it out before heading back into the bathroom, cranking her music up as she towel dries her hair a bit more before blowing it dry. She then decides to do little ringlet curls (which takes longer than expected). She sprays on a bit of hairspray, fastening a few of her front pieces back with a few bobby pins and then puts a beaded green clip in the shape of a butterfly overtop of it.

Darcy walks out and digs out a more fitting set of undergarments. And wiggles into her dress, tugging at the top so her bra was covered, and tugging on the bottom to cover her butt and come down to it's right length. She looks at the time on her phone and realizes she had just enough time to walk down to the large party area near the lobby, before she would be considered 'too late to care'. She grabbed a clutch and put in a few necessary things, some cash, her athletes pass, and her phone. Before she slips on a pair of nude heels, and puts in silver hoop earings and a simple locket setting it to just above where her cleavage began.

"Hope this isn't too sexy for the party." She says to herself as she walks out grabbing her clutch and locking her door.

~0000000000000000000000~

Loki jumps in the shower for the first thing he did, washing well. If he was being forced to go to a party, he was going to go and not be forgotten. He washes with a nice smelling mens shampoo and makes sure that he rinses it cleanly before walking out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist. He stops by the mirror and decides to give himself a quick shave and freshen up a bit before getting dressed. He had stopped and chatted to a blonde woman that Thor had spilled his beverage on. Thor was a bit klutzy, especially when he was nervous, as he was going to dinner with the woman he had come to meet with.

It was nice talking to the blonde woman, but after a while it became obvious the woman was attracted to Loki and honestly Loki wasn't looking for anything more than friendship. He still wasn't ready. The only woman he had given his heart to, had walked out of the church on their wedding day, with another man almost two years ago. Leaving Loki with a shattered heart and the only time he heard from her after that was when she came to collect her things. She had told him that he was sweet, but she had never intended to marry him. And had only gone through with it because she knew he was fragile and not wanting to marry him and get herself tangled into a divorce had just decided to leave at the altar with the man that was the father of the child she let Loki believe was his.

That was actually how he got into skating. He needed an outlet for his emotions and he had been taking ballet since he was five (his parents didn't want him turning out like Thor). So one day when he was 13 and had just found out he was adopted, he just picked up a pair of skates and went for it on the pond that was located in a clearing in the woods behind his house. And he fell in love with it, dropped ballet and started skating at the local ice rink instead, taking classes, and conditioning and training for competitions. It always helped him when he was unsure of how to deal with his feelings.

******Loki finishes shaving and then walks out and picks out a nice looking dark green button down shirt. with black dress pants. The shirt fit to his torso nicely, He put on a pair of black dress shoes and then combed his hair back. He looked at the clock and realised that he had to move fast if he didn't want to be too late, as the party was in the hotel where the Americans were. He grabbed his wallet and phone and slipped them into his pocket before spraying on a quick few squirts of cologne and walking out the door.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just want to clear up the air if I haven't already:**

**-no this story is not 100% acurate**

**-I do not intend for it to be 100% accurate**

**-I am not going back and changing details**

**-Yes I will delete/ignore rude reviews**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Loki walked into the party and realized why the invitation had said that no olympians that were under the legal drinking age were advised not to come. He smelt alcohol when he walked into the room, the lights were dim and music was playing with a banner that said something about the olympics and congratulations to the winners of bronze, silver and gold. He walked over and was approached by a woman,

"Loki!" She said smiling. Loki smiled back and then said,

"Hello Janice." And the two hugged, they had done the partner skating with each other.

"It's great that you're here! I didn't think you'd come. I know that this isn't your scene or anything. But it's really fun so far. You look great by the way, green has always been your color." Janice said. Loki looked down at Janice's dress, it had a tiny neckline not showing too much and came down to her knees, and because it was a shimmering silver it complemented the only jewelry that she wore.

"You look great as well. Has your husband arrived yet? Your final event is in three days." Loki said.

"No, but I was talking to him earlier, he got held up at the air station in France because his plane left without him" Janice said. Her husband had been at a business meeting in Canada when her and Loki had made it into the Olympics. Loki was cousins with her husband and that was initially how the two had met, and soon found their mutual love of skating

The two keep up the talk for a good fifteen minutes before a woman walked past, and Loki couldn't help but let his eyes wander. She had dark ringlets down her back and was wearing a dark green dress and clip that were the exact shade of Loki's shirt. Bright red lipstick and a daring smokey eye were present on her face. The dress was form fitting and had a daring neckline and it came down to just under her bum, which was nice looking. Loki's thoughts were interrupted by Janice elbowing him.

"Loki she knows you're staring at her." Janice said. Loki looked up and saw the woman gazing at him out of the corner of her eye as she ordered a drink. Loki felt himself blush and look away. Janice smiles and says, "That's Darcy, she's really really nice. Said that she wasn't sure about the outfit tonight but it was the nicest thing she had and didn't want to seem lazy. Apparently she just really wants to meet somebody while she's here."

"Janice you know that I-"

"That you went through a big heart breaking experience with a woman who you loved more than anything, but skating possibly. And it's been two years. You're 25 years old and it's time that you got yourself back out there. You're a good looking guy and you can choose anybody you want." Janice says.

"But I don't want just anybody. I want somebody that's smart, witty, energetic, and doesn't mind my hectic competition schedule-"

"Well you're in a room full of people with the same expectations as yours. Now are you gonna go talk to her or do I have to drag her over here?" Janice asks. Loki shoots a glare at Janice before slowly walking over to the woman.

~0000000000000000000~

Darcy notices the super hot and attractive man that had just been checking her out walking over towards her. She felt her stomach tighten and her heart beat accelerate. Darcy takes her drink from the bartender and is about to go fishing for some cash to pay him with when somebody hands a bill to him and says,

"I've got it." She looks up and sees 'super hot and attractive' right near her.

"I can pay for my own drink." She says. But the man then clears his throat and says,

"Think of it as my way of repaying you."

"Repaying me?" Darcy asks, a bit confused.

"I would like to apologize about earlier. It was rude of me to be staring at you in the manner that I was." The man said. Darcy's taken aback, this is the first time someone had apologized for checking her out.

"Oh um it's fine. I'm a bit used to it." Darcy said smiling taking a sip of her drink. The man nodded awkwardly and then she looked him up and down again. He really was good looking, and there was the slightest chance he was attracted to her so she decided to do the bold thing.

"I'm Darcy by the way. What's your name?" She asks setting her drink on the bar and taking a seat, climbing up on the bar stool.

"Loki. Pleasure to meet you." He says and they shake hands. The bartender comes up to Loki and asks,

"What would you like sir?" With a thick russian accent.

"Just a plain beer please."

"16 or 20?" The man asks.

"16 please." Loki said smiling at the man as he went back.

"So are you a figure skater?" Darcy asks.

"Yes I am, are you as well. Because I have not seen you in the rink." Loki says.

"Oh no, I snowboard."

"Snowboard?" Loki asks raising his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. Darcy smiled and said,

"Yeah, I love it, been doing it since I was 7 and I got my board for my birthday."

"That is good, I have been skating since I was 13." Loki said.

"Really? Wow. That's not that long." Darcy says. Loki laughs and says,

"I am aware, but I have always been afraid of trying out at the 'Olympic Level' because I feared that my skills would not be great enough." Darcy smiles and says,

"I've been trying out for the Olympics since I was 15, I actually made it in when I was 17 but had to be pulled out because we found out that the pain in my ankle I got during try-outs on the halfpipe, was a torn ligament or something and I had to get surgery for it. And I just haven't had the time to try out since then. But when I met up with my friend Jane, she became my manager and coach and got me into all these cool competitions and landed me another try-out and here I am." Loki smiles and then hears the song change. "Oh My Gosh! I love this song, we're dancing whether you like it or not." Darcy said jumping up and grabbing his wrist, dragging him onto the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys sorry I haven't updated in forever I originally wrote something but then realized that it was a flop so I erased three chapters about and I just finished this one. Also this story's been on the back burner I'm sorry to say. The juices are flowing, but I have no time to write them down. I have my End Of Course Assesments coming up in school, a concert for violin, and craploads of homework every night.**

**I know I shouldn't be making excuses, but idk what to say.**

**Anyway here's the chapter**

**Enjoy :3  
**

**(sorry it's short, it was either extremely short or two more days -_-)**

* * *

Loki had no idea how many hours he and Darcy had been dancing, but this was the most fun he'd had in almost two years. And the longer they danced and talked and laughed, the more Loki had forgotten about his ex, and all of his worries. It was some upbeat song that had Darcy jumping around and laughing, singing obnoxiously along to. Loki smiled and then took one of her hands and twirled her. She screeched in delight, her face flushed and her smile could've been tattooed on her face. He laughed and then she said,

"Your turn show off." And stood on her tip toes and twirled him. Loki began to laugh, just as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his coach (who had to skip the event today due to her daughter catching a bad cold)

"I have to take this it's my coach." Loki says.

"Okay, go and take it." Darcy says smiling and going back over to the bar to get a water this time.

Loki stepped into the hallway and picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey Loki, my daughter's better now so we're still going to have our training session tomorrow, but it's at the gym and we'll be working on your cardio. So we can be ready to break your record." Malarie, his trainer, said.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long to pick up I'm at the-"

"You actually went to the party? You have better things to focus on" Malarie says.

"Malarie, I was going to be a good sport. I only meant to spend a few minutes." Loki says.

"Then why haven't you left yet?" Malarie asks.

"Well, I met somebody-"

"A girl?" Malarie asks surprised.

"Yes a girl, she's a snowboarder for the US. She is very kind and I am having a lot of fun." Loki says.

"Okay, finish up with the girl, exchange numbers yatta yatta, and then come back." Malarie says.

"Gotcha."

"Bye Loki." Malarie says before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

** So I know this is extremely overdue but I was busy with all this drama last week and I didn't have time to upload. But as of right now this is the last chapter that _I have__ written_ for this story. But I do have more planned, it's just become a pain to upload for me. Unless I do single file upload I have to put in the word 'insert' into the copy paste box and then go and edit it in order to get the nice little tool bar that has all of the options.**

**Anyway I'm rambling. Long Story Short: This may not get updated until summer. I have three big stories right now that I have to finish out:**

**-I Give You My Word- Fosterson**

**-Why- tasertricks (wink wink nudge nudge)**

**-The Detective's Wife- Sherlolly  
**

**Before I continue all my little ones like this one. **

**Anyway I'm rambling again.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy smiles as she enters her hotel room. She had just gotten the number of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, the conversation had gone a bit like this

"What did your coach need?" Darcy asked politely when Loki returned.

"She wished to remind me of a training session we have tomorrow." He said.

"Well my coach just texted me the same thing oddly enough." Darcy said. "So I've gotta get going or she'll get back before me and I'll be in some trouble." BEfore she laughs.

"Would you like to exchange phone numbers to find out if we can have a proper way to communicate?" Loki had asked. Darcy smiled and said,

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow would you like to accompany me for lunch in the small town?" Loki asked.

"Of course!"

She closed the door and heard Jane behind her,

"You're late." Jane said.

"Chill Jane it's only 11 I'm not that late." Darcy says.

"Not that late? We're getting up at 5 tomorrow so you can get ready for the finals. The warm-up slopes open at eight and we're going to be there until 10 before doing your pre-competition prep-"

"Well I'm sorry of I can't enjoy myself every now and then-"

"Darcy that's not what I'm saying. You came here to win a medal, prove that somebody like you, who grew up in the desert, can win a medal!" Jane says.

"Okay I'm sorry. Won't be that late again."

"Good, because next week you have the halfpipe and then when we go home We've got to figure the living situation out-" Jane begins.

"Wait Jane, what living situation?" Darcy asks. Jane blushes and then asks,

"Remember how I came here to meet the guy that I met online in person?" Darcy groans and says,

"Yeah."

"He's just amazing Darcy. So gentlemanlike, his parents are lovely-his brother wasn't at dinner-but I'm sure he'd be good too. He's a figure skater-and he's also so attractive and told me he wanted to move to America so we can be with each other and I said yes so we may have to get a bigger apartment-" Jane begins. Darcy sighs and says,

"Jane-goto bed. You've had too much of a good time tonight. I went to a party-didn't get drunk though, it's strange-and I'm not as wired as you are. Come on, we'll get up at eight and then do warm-ups. Change it up a bit. And by the way I have to meet somebody for lunch." Darcy said.

"Okay." Jane said walking away yawning, obviously not paying attention.

~000000000000000~

Darcy lied on her bed sending a few quick texts when suddenly a new one comes in

_Are you asleep? Loki_

Darcy smiles and then replies back

_**No, not yet. What's up?**_

_My brother is being extremely annoying at the moment he has just met up with his new girlfriend and won't stop talking about his new plans to move back with her._

Darcy's eyes widen and then she asks,

_**What's the name of your brother's girlfriend?**_

_Jane Foster she's a trainer to an American snowboarder. Do you know her?_

_**Know her? Honey she's my coach**_

_Honey?_

Darcy slaps herself internally and says,

_**Sorry, slip of the lip? I'm just tired**_

Goodnight Darcy ;)

Darcy sighs and then locks her phone and plugging it into her charger, closes her eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
